xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Le'Beau
Ryan Le'Beau (born July 2, 1990) is a mutant. He is the youngest son of Gambit and White Queen, and the grandson of Magneto. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. Ryan is a member of the Eisenhardt and Le'Beau family. 'History' Early Years Ryan Le'Beau is the second and youngest child of X-Men members; Emma Frost and Remy Le'Beau. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: Ryan has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engrams modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. Ryan is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Ryan is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits him. Ryan's abilities rival that of several high-level telepaths such as Charles Xavier, Emma Frost etc., his incredible power and conniving ways are evident in his first appearance. Ryan has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Molecular Acceleration: Ryan has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. *''Enhanced Agility:'' Ryan's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide secondary mutation, Ryan possesses the ability to transform his arms into a flexible organic diamond form; in many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. He can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If he is rendered unconscious, Ryan's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his diamond form, Ryan's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 50 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Ryan's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce very little fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him superhuman stamina, at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Ryan's diamond form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Like his mother, Ryan is unable to withstand bullets from most guns at pointblank range. Psychometry: Ryan has the ability to obtain historical memories or sensations concerning the objects he is touching. If he touches clothing, he may see vision of manufacturer of the clothing, those who wore the clothes, and other details. Simply put, it is the abilityto divine information about an object or living subject, simply by coming into close contact with it or something associated with said object or subject (something/someone contacted or used by the subject, etc.). *''Temporal Replay:'' Ryan has the power to mentally and visibly project moments in time for observation. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Ryan is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Ryan is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Practitioner: Ryan possesses basic knowledge of Kidō. He can use low- to mid-level Kidō without incantation. Immense Spiritual Power: Ryan possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is ???. Hollow Mask: Ryan's Hollow mask strongly resembles Gallantmon's face, with ??? markings, and the symbol of Curiosity covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Ryan's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Ryan's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Ryan gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Ryan has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Ryan is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Ryan becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Ryan has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of Gambit and White Queen and the grandson of Magneto he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Ryan has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Ryan holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Ryan is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Ryan is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Italian, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes himable to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Ryan is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Class 25-50: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 45 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Card Decks: Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Lightsaber: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Le'Beau family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Wyngarde family Category:Yuki clan Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Psychometrics Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Crest of Curiosity Bearers Category:16th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Practitioners Category:Twins